


Snakes and Ladders

by DeiUta



Series: Opposites and Synonyms Attract [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slytherin!Tsukki, Slytherin!Yamaguchi, a harry potter au, just a brief mention of suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiUta/pseuds/DeiUta
Summary: Being a Slytherin was exhilarating. And not just because of all the mischief Suga lead them into.





	Snakes and Ladders

Being a Slytherin was exhilarating. And not just because of all the mischief Suga lead them into. Suddenly, Tadashi was welcomed with open arms by  _so many_   **cool**  people. Suddenly, he had all these bad-asses for family, and he couldn’t have been happier. Well, he  _could’ve_ , but that’s another story. Not for another day, though, because here came the coolest kid he knew. He couldn’t help it when his hands hid themselves behind his back, fiddling with places on each other that would make them bleed. Again. “Ts-Tsukki.”

The lanky giant stopped. “Yamaguchi.”

A smile burst out from beneath a mountain of freckles. “How’re you today, Tsukki?”

“Fine.” A pause. “You?”

Tadashi’s smile widened. Tsukishima once again asked Merlin how that was even possible. In his head, of course.

“Great!” Tadashi's eyes became crescent moons to welcome the night sky—as opposed to another Defense-Against-the-Dark-Arts lesson.

\--

Yamaguchi was strangely good at DADA. Not that anyone besides Kei knew—the freckled boy got nervous around large groups of people, messing up all or most of his usually perfect wand-work [the double-meaning of which was not lost on Tsukishima]. And Kei only knew by accident.

He hadn’t thought anything of barging into Tadashi’s room. He was quiet by nature—Tadashi usually picked up on his different silences, anyways. This time, though, his focus was occupied by the book and small paper-persons in front of him. Tsukishima crept in, watching his normally talkative companion practice the same spell over and over again, with the same effect: the paper-people would move as though in a street, acting out different scenarios depending on where they ended up. It wasn’t until he straightened and let out a content sigh that Tsukishima even considered something might’ve been different. But how did—

“Tsukki?”

Tsukishima did not flinch. But his further stilling meant the same thing.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi was hurriedly pushing his stuff into a box, rolling his sleeves down. They were red today. “How…how long have you been there?”

Tsukishima elegantly maneuvered himself to the chair specifically brought into Yamaguchi’s room for him, trying to figure out what just happened. “Not long. What’s this.” 

Tadashi continued putting the items away with the same fervor as when he left a lesson. “Homework,” he answered, distracted.

Huh. Kei had no idea what class Yamaguchi took that involved controlling paper, but then again, he wasn't all too sure what classes Yamaguchi had that Kei didn't. There were probably...two?

Yamaguchi pushed the entire volume under a set of books at one corner of his desk. These books, Kei recognized as the classes they  _did_  have together. “There. What homework do you wanna do today, Tsukki?”

He left it.

**

 

He shouldn’t have left it.


End file.
